The journey of a warrior
by sweetcryaotic
Summary: Necroscope86 and many many more youtubers, a girl named Sarah has to fight for everything she has ever loved and for the people she has never met but finds her life turned upside down when some cute boys come into her life. (youtuber parts come in later)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A small girl, sat waiting; green eyes carefully watching the world that passed her by with one person in her line of focus. A middle aged man, with more wrinkles than a raisin and perfectly dressed in a black suit that left everything to the imagination except the face. A short brown crew cut lined the top of his face and his ice blue eyes stared into the souls of all he talked to. Anyone would come away from the conversation as if he was a nice guy, but no one could shake the feeling that something was missing from their brain.

She surveyed as two younger men walked up to him and started to lead him away from the main of the crowd. The young girl tensed preparing herself for action and swiftly following her victims. As silent as a mouse she crept up behind the trio and witnessed the pressure being forced by the back hand of the younger men into his back, to make him lean forward. As quick as a deer, running from its prey, she ran towards him and pushed the hand away and readied herself for a fight.

The younger men moaned and complained as they noticed the girl for the first time, her long brown her swept over her eye and her mouth covered by a scarf. "Dude, not cool!" One exclaimed whilst staring into the beckoning eyes of the little girl with the swords "you didn't tell us you had a kid with you, or we would have waited, but I don't want to kill a small kid" Turning to the other men "shall we arrange to go elsewhere and let her play with her Barbie dolls?" There was a silence and then the sound of a sword going through someone's spine. The men stared as the sword was retracted as a pool of red sticky mess began to form around his collapsing body; they slowly paled in the realisation of what happened. She confidently corrected the corpse that lay at her feet "I'm not a little girl, I'm a body guard, and I'm sorry but I can't let you see this" She smiled apologetically at the younger man who was quaking with fear she stared into his brown eyes connecting her brain with his and she stared muttering a string of words, and his eyes began to grow foggy and a peaceful look came across his face. With no warning she stopped and his eyes immediately sharpened, with a slight dazed look the young man walked off talking to himself about some shopping he needed to do.

"What did you just do Sarah?" The older man asked staring at Sarah with a great intensity as she pulled her scarf down from her mouth, she smiled sheepishly at him, with a slight apologetic look in her eyes and responded with a glass clear voice, which echoed and was bell like "I just erased some of his memories and implanted some new ones so he wouldn't come back to hurt you". She smiled. They stared down at the crowds beneath them as they slowly began to realise what was by them. Sarah turned to fully face the man, "well Simon it's been fun, but I got to dash, you know, can't have the government realising that I exist." Grinning she ran off and blurred into the crowd that was swarming the stairs, not to be seen by Simon again, leaving him giving his silent 'thanks' to the ghost of where she once was.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah blurred into the crowds and began to make her way to the lowest floor, she quickly achieved her goal and at long last reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes began to glance across the floor where the crowds had surged and she saw the glimpse of the pale brown hair which stood out against the blacks and reds. She grinned and chased the brown blob of hope to the doors which glistened like a perfect opal. Swiftly jumping she landed on the brown haired boy yelling "PIGGY BACK!" and bursting into fresh laughter which rang out across the area. The boy turned and grinned, his golden skin glowing as if he had just been out of the sun, his blue eyes sparkling like the sea. He stared into Sarah's green eyes and spoke, his voice deeper than expected in comparison to his boyish looks. "You alright Sarah? I take it the job went without a hitch this time" his mouth grinning as if he had just heard a joke.

She grinned in response and gave a small laugh "nope, we had a death and I had to destroy some evidence, but I left him in there with the dead guy, so there's no traces of me, look Kira, I can hold my own, but I appreciate your help" Kira's eyes filled with concern and dread at this "Look Sarah, we can't have you getting captured by her like your brother, for your skills" He nervously looked round, making sure no one was listening "Just be careful alright, for me" The concern in Kira's eyes made Sarah's heart droop, he was right, she had been careless and got all of her friends in danger. Again. Yes it was her job but even still, she had come close again to endangering Kira and all the others that could actually do something that could protect the world. For if they didn't exist, at least her sister, the world would be thrown into an unholy chaos. She shivered, she couldn't let Jawec take Ella, or anyone, and she was needed. "Don't talk about my brother, it still hurts, but fair enough, I'll keep an eye out "Sarah wiped a tiny tear from the corner of her eye.

Slowly her face lit up and her pace began to increase until it was at her original speed when Kira first saw Sarah that day. An electric smile crossed her face and she began to jump up and down "Let's go home, I want to practise a new move and I think it might be powerful" Kira's eyes lit up. "That sounds like a plan, let's go!"

They quickly left the building, and like shadows in the mid-day sun they blended in and began to make their way across town and towards the place that they call home. Suddenly the temperature dropped and a thick mist began to descend and covered the ground thicker than the sand that covers a beach. Soon there was panic, people began to run to the nearest shop but Kira and Sarah kept walking. Further and further into the mist until it suddenly cleared, and then they realised that it was a cover. A cover for a hideous crime. For there stood a man dressed in complete grey and with short brown hair. His face was covered by a thick dark grey gas mark, which fully covered his face. He carried a short staff in one hand which was as black as the night, and a small gem was carefully placed in the middle at the top of the staff. The gem shone a brilliant yellow, which seemed to contain the sun and joy.

In his other hand was a terrified girl being slowly strangled. Sarah noticed that she was running out of energy and her struggling decreased with every second, Sarah started to run over but Kira held her back and quietly whispered "no, don't get close, we don't know what he can do to her." As if the man in grey had heard him he gently squeezed his hand slightly tighter around the girl's neck and the girl froze. The panic in her eyes remained and she was trying to find a way out but her body remain perfectly still, like all the energy had left her. Slowly, as if to build tension the man raised his staff and placed the gem in the middle of her forehead, the girl's eyes widened as if in pain and gave out a bloodcurdling scream, suddenly, the girls head drooped and the resistance vanished becoming a loose as a rag doll; she became motionless and her whole body seemed to sag, as if she had fallen into a deep sleep. The girl gave a slight moan and was quickly quieted, by a small hush. Sarah gave a small gasp and recoiled into Kira, eyes fixed on the man. He pulled the girl onto his shoulder and touched a plate above his heart and vanished into the air in which he had resided.

The sky around them cleared and the mist rolled back into the depths of the earth leaving the sun to brightly shine and the temperature to rise. Sarah sprinted to the spot where the two had been and gave a small sob, Kira walked behind her and took her arm and they slowly walked away both shaking and feeling that their lives would never be the same after that day. Sarah instinctively reached to her neck for the small pendant that stayed permanently around her neck. It was a silver chain with a yellow crystal with a spiral of gold encasing the crystal. To her relief it was still there, she sighed, her heart unsure of what she had just seen, and slowly walked to her house, where she had lived since the fateful day.


End file.
